DGrayMan Cinderella
by PatamonPrincess
Summary: Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, a poor boy, tortured by his master, is left at home while his master goes to the ball. Luckily, for the boy, he has a fairy godfather to "help". R&R. Allen x Lenalee.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or anything associated with it. This is a work of fan-fiction.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in another world, lay a large kingdom ruled by a procrastinating, coffee-drinking king named Komui. His favorite pastimes were avoiding paper work and protecting (though some would say over protecting) his younger sister, Lenalee. Lenalee was as kind and gentle as any princess could be. But, if her friends or loved-ones were threatened, she would become tougher than most men. For the most, though, these violent acts would be against her brother when another of his experiments would destroy a section of the palace.

On the edge of the thriving city below the palace lived a man, his guard, and his pupil (or servant). The man's name was Cross and he loved two things in life: Alcohol and women. His guard, Kanda, was the moody sort, who was always serious. Whenever Cross went out, Kanda would go with him to guard against his many enemies. No one dared mess with Kanda, who was one of the top swordsman in the kingdom. His favorite pastimes were practicing his sword fighting and eating noodles. The youngest was Cross's pupil, Allen, though "pupil" was used loosely. Whether he was taking care of a man-eating plant, that if it died, Allen's life would be forfeit, or gambling to pay off one of Cross's many debts, Allen did it all.

* * *

One such debt involved the king, and Cross sent Allen to the palace to work it off. Komui's task for him was to organize his office, which was filled with papers, folders, and several empty coffee cups. In short, it was a mess. A week after starting, he was only a quarter of the way done when young Lenalee walks in.

"You're doing this whole room by yourself?" she asks, surprised.

"Yeah," replies Allen. "My master had some debts, so I'm paying them off. I figure I'll be done in a month."

"In a year more likely," laughs Lenalee. "These papers you put here actually go in this pile."

"Really?" says Allen. "Hey, don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry. Let me help you. You'll get it done a lot faster, and neither of us will be bored."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"My name's Lenalee."

"I'm Allen."

Working together, the work goes quickly and is fun with both of them talking, joking, and telling stories. In two weeks the work is done, and Allen leaves. But he would never forget the black-haired girl who helped him. And she never forgot him.

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

"Majesty, please go through the documents on your desk," pleads the aide, Reever. "It's so full that we don't have any place to put the new papers."

"Then get me a bigger desk," the king, Komui replies, sipping his coffee. "I've decided to plan a ball."

"A ball?" sighs Reever. "You won't have time to plan and ball and do the paperwork."

"Exactly," agrees Komui, walking away.

* * *

The ball was to be held the next week and everyone of importance was invited, including Cross who held and important position. Cross sent Allen out immediately to get money to buy his new suit. Allen managed to win enough in three days to cover the cost.

The night of the ball arrives and Reever has to wake up Komui so he can get ready.

"Your majesty," says Reever. "Wake up. Please wake up, you have to get dressed."

Komui continues to snore on, so Reever decides to use his last resort.

"Lenalee's getting married."

On this, Komui bursts up, eyes blazing. "Not in my lifetime she's not!" he yells.

"Brother, you're not ready yet?" asks Lenalee, appearing in the doorway.

"Oh, Lenalee!" cries Komui, embracing her. "You're not getting married, right? It's not true!"

"No, I'm not. But one day…"

"Never!" exclaims Komui.

Lenalee sighs at her brother.

* * *

Over at Cross' residence, Cross and Kanda have just left for the ball, leaving Allen strict instructions to clean the house while they're gone. As Allen goes to get the mop, there's a knock on the door. He opens it and a red-haired boy about his age, but taller, walks in, carrying a large hammer over his shoulder.

"Hey, shorty, how's it going?" asks the visitor as Allen closes the door.

"My name's Allen, not shorty," snaps Allen. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lavi, and I'm here to grant your wish," he smiles.

"My wish?" asks Allen, puzzled. "To get me out of this life of servitude?"

"Nope."

"To have all the food I can eat?"

"Uh-uh."

"To be taller?"

"No. To go to the ball."

"The ball?" laughs Allen. "I don't want to go there."

"You don't?" Lavi wonders. "I must have grabbed the wrong memo. Anyways, I'm here to send you to the ball, and you are going."

Lavi snaps his fingers and Allen is suddenly dressed in a white suit with a sky blue shirt underneath.

"Hey!" he yells. "I said I don't want to go. Besides my master will kill me if I don't clean the house."

"I'll do it. And I brought help," volunteers Lavi, as he looks around. "Where did he go? Oh."

He opens the door to let in a man dressed in black, who Allen hadn't seen and closed the door on.

"You forgot about me!" accuses the new visitor.

"Sorry, Krory-kins," apologizes Lavi, pulling Allen outside. "Now, how to get you to the ball… I know. Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

Lavi's hammer grows several sizes bigger than it originally was.

"What are you going to do with that?" Allen asks, cautiously.

"Send you to the ball," Lavi replies. "This might hurt a bit."

"What? No!"

Lavi takes aim and, using the hammer like a bat, sends Allen off through the air towards the palace, screaming.

"Oops. I might have aimed a little too high," observes Lavi. "Oh, well. Come on, Krory-kins. Time to start cleaning.

"And what are you going to do?" asks Krory, a little nervous.

"See what kind of food that have here."

"You mean I have to do this all myself, Lavi?"

"No, I'll help.

"Somehow I don't find that reassuring."

* * *

At the palace, Allen manages to grab a flagpole to stop before he smacks into the wall. Sliding down, he joins the line of people entering, ducking behind a tall man when he spots Cross and Kanda ahead. Soon, he enters the ballroom and the first thing he sees are the tables full of food. Grabbing a plate, he loads it past full capacity and then finds a corner seat in which to sit and watch.

An hour late, he finishes his third serving and becomes bored.

Out on the dance floor, Cross is dancing with yet another woman and Kanda is standing off to the side, his glare keeping even the bravest person from approaching him. In his hands he holds a bowl of noodles. Komui is sitting on his throne, sipping a cup of coffee and talking to a couple guests. The seat next to him is empty, the princess having quietly left a little while ago. Allen decides to explore the castle and slips out a side door.

He starts walking down the quiet hallways when the sound of water reaches his ears. Walking out of a glass door he finds himself in a garden with a large fountain in the center. On the edge sits Lenalee. A memory from the past emerges in his head.

"Lenalee?" he asks.

Lenalee looks up at him.

"You look familiar," she says. "Allen?"

"Yes. Do you need any papers that need sorting?"

Lenalee giggles. "Ten years worth. But you can't be here to do that."

"No," admits Allen. "I was going to clean the house when this guy showed up, put me in a suit and sent me here."

"Well, I'm glad you came," she smiles.

Allen suddenly finds himself blushing and looks down to hide it.

"Why are you out here all alone?" he asks.

"I was looking for some peace and quiet from the ball," she answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, it's all right. As long as it's you."

"There she is!" calls a voice from inside the doorway. A young girl and a tall gentleman walk towards them.

"Princess, your brother's looking for you," says the man, Tyki.

"P-Princess?" stammers Allen. "You're the princess?"

"Um, yeah," replies Lenalee.

"You didn't know?" asks the girl, Road. "Where have you been? Ooh, the next dance is starting. Dance with me."

She grabs onto Allen's hand and pulls him back towards the ballroom. Tyki offers Lenalee his arm and they follow.

Back inside, Komui meets then and takes Lenalee out onto the dance floor. Road and Allen are already there dancing. Road is trying to talk, but Allen keeps glancing over at Lenalee. Once the song is over, he bows to Road, then walks over to Lenalee and pulls her into the next dance.

"Why didn't you tall me?" he asks.

"I liked you," answers Lenalee. "When I first saw you sorting papers. I didn't keep it a secret on purpose, I just— well—Everyone treats me differently because I'm the princess. But you treated me like a regular person and I liked it. I was afraid you'd change like the others once you found out."

"Oh," is what comes out of Allen's mouth first. "I can understand that. Do I have to call you Princess Lenalee?"

"No, Lenalee is fine," she answers, then kisses him on the cheek.

Allen starts to blush again as a roar comes from the throne. The crowd parts revealing Komui, eyes flaming, pointing to Allen and Lenalee.

"Not Lenalee!" he yells. "Step away from her!"

"Brother," Lenalee starts, but stops as he pulls out an octopus-shaped bomb.

"Out of the way, Lenalee," he says. "I will protect you from this stranger you met today."

"I didn't just meet him!" yells Lenalee. "I've known him for years!"

Unfortunately, Komui is only hearing what he wants to hear. "So, you've been planning to abduct her for years!"

Reever jumps in and douses the bomb and Komui with water, effectively putting out the flame. Allen feels a pull on his shirt and looks up to see Kanda glaring down at him.

"What do you think you're doing here, bean sprout?" he demands.

"Oh, hi Kanda," says Allen, but he's interrupted by Komui.

"No, no, no!" he screams. "I will stop this now!"

He lifts the arm of the throne and presses a button underneath it. A rumbling sound is heard outside and everyone runs to the windows to watch the ground part and a large robot with a hat rise up.

"Komurin V," laughs Komui.

"Oh, no," groans Reever.

"Brother, you didn't did you?" pleads Lenalee. "Not another one."

But Komui is gone, running out a side door, towards the robot, and jumping into the control space.

"Go, Komurin V!" he shouts. "Let's take care of this kidnapper!"

The robot's arm crashes through the windows and grabs Allen, Kanda having moved away in time.

"Brother, please stop! Put him down!"

Allen struggles to break free, when a dart hits him in the neck. He falls asleep as Komui slips the shooter back in his pocket. The robot turns and starts off out of the city, crashing right through the castle wall. The guests all start talking between each other. Wiping her eyes, Lenalee turns to Reever.

"Reever, get me my boots."

"But, your highness-"

"Don't argue with me. I'm going after then and rescuing Allen.

"Yes, your highness."

Reever runs off and soon returns with a pair of knee-high, black boots. Lenalee kicks off her heels and pulls the boots on.

"Watch over everything here, Reever. Innocence Level Two Invocate!"

She shoots off after Komurin V, her brother, and Allen, who's still knocked out.

A mile outside the city she catches up to them and, with a few well-placed kicks, brings the robot down.

"Waaa!" cries Komui. "Lenalee, why would you do that? I was protecting you!"

"Nii-san, please. I really like Allen!"

"No! No one will take you away from me!"

"No one is taking me away. I'm still going to live in the palace. And I'm still your sister."

"Really, Lenalee? You'll forget about him?"

"… Why don't you think about what you've done!"

Lenalee kicks Komurin V and it crumbles to the ground, Komui still inside. Allen lies on the ground, next to the open hand. Lenalee kneels next to him.

"Allen," she says, gently shaking him. "Allen, wake up."

"Whoa, what happened here?" asks Lavi, getting off his hammer. "I heard the commotion and decided to investigate. Why's shorty on the ground?"

"He won't wake up."

"Did you try this?" suggests Lavi, and whispers into her ear.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Can't hurt but try."

"Lenalee leans over Allen and kisses him. Komui bursts out of the wreckage and dives for them, but Lavi quickly holds him back, tying him up. Allen shifts and opens his eyes.

"L- Lenalee?"

"Oh, thank goodness! You're awake!" says Lenalee, giving him a big hug. "I'm so sorry for what my idiot brother did. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replies Allen. "You can stop crying. Lenalee?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffs. I'm just so happy. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It seems moments like this bring out people's true feelings," says Lavi.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" asks Allen. "What about the cleaning?"

"Don't worry. Krory-kins is busy right now doing it."

* * *

At that moment, Krory was currently cleaning the floor.

"Lavi, why aren't you helping me?" he cries. "Lavi? Where'd you go?"

* * *

Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, and Komui, still tied up, return to the castle and everyone gives out a big cheer. Then in a sudden move, Komui gets his right hand free and moves to grab onto the back of Allen's jacket to pull him away from Lenalee. But, he looses his balance and knocks into Allen, who falls against Lenalee accidentally kissing her. Lenalee blushes as Allen turns beet red. Komui cries as the guests clap.

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship!" says Lavi, proudly. "One I helped put together."

"Thank you for sending Allen here," says Lenalee. "But it's too early for anything serious. Hmm… I know! Why don't you and your family come live here in the palace? There's plenty of room."

She turns to Komui. "And I'll still be here. So stop trying to attack Allen."

"That's a great idea!" shouts Cross, coming forward followed by Kanda. "Thank you very much, princess. We gladly accept."

"Then it's settled," Lenalee smiles.

"B-But, wait- I-"stammers Allen.

"Shut up, bean sprout," says Kanda. "You're in trouble for not cleaning the house."

"That's right," agrees Cross. "Now for the punishment-"

"But, it is clean," interrupts Lavi. "I took care of it for Allen."

"Lavi!" comes a shout from the staircase. "This is where you went?"

A straighter, more confident Krory approaches them and grabs the front of Lavi's shirt.

"Hey, Krory-kins," says Lavi. "I just went to help Allen here, you see. Nothing to get mad about."

"I cleaned that whole place by myself," Krory growls. "I'm telling the boss."

"What? No, not panda face. Don't tell him I screwed up my first assignment. We can work this out, Krory-kins."

While everyone's watching them, Lenalee grabs Allen's hands and pulls him away, out of the ballroom and up to a high tower.

"What is it, Lenalee?" he asks.

"Shh. They'll be starting soon."

"What?"

Suddenly an explosion of lights light up the sky. The guests in the ballroom hurry outside to watch the fireworks show.

"You get a better view from up here," explains Lenalee.

"Wow. Um, is that your brother I hear crying?"

"He must have figured it out. They brought Komurin V back here and used it to make the fireworks. Now there's no chance of him repairing it.

Allen laughs and Lenalee joins in as more Komurin V fireworks light up the sky.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

"Your majesty, please," begs Reever. "Your desk is covered with papers needing signing. You've put it off for months."

"Because I've had a wedding to plan," says Komui.

"You don't like the idea of Lenalee getting married, but you still use it as a way to avoid work?"

"Yes!"

* * *

That afternoon, Allen and Lenalee are married amid a flood of well wishes, congratulations, and Komui's tears. Lenalee has made him promise to be on his best behavior, so the plans for Komurin VI were scrapped. For now.

And Allen and Lenalee lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

**DGM Cinderella OMAKE**

**NUMBER ONE**

Why Kanda wasn't the fairy god-"father".

_Kanda unsheathes his sword. "Mugen, activate!" … and the author runs away to change the character._

* * *

**NUMBER TWO**

How Krory had changed so suddenly.

_"I'm finally finished and Lavi still hasn't returned. I know, he's probably gone to the ball. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. But, I'm not presentable, not like this. Hmm. I know." He pulls out a vial of red liquid and drinks it. Suddenly his appearance and personality change. "That's better. Good thing I had this Akuma blood in case of emergencies."_

_

* * *

_**NUMBER THREE**

How Road got Tyki to go to the ball.

_"Tyki, the king's having a ball. I want to go."_

_"So go."_

_"I can't go by myself. It wouldn't look right. You take me."_

_"No."_

_"Take me."_

_"No."_

_"Take me."_

_"No."_

_"Take me! Take me!"_

_"No."_

_Road stomps off in a huff._

_"Hmm? Hey, put down those silver buttons! They're for Eeze!"_

_

* * *

_**NUMBER FOUR**

Goodbye wake-up line.

_Reever sighs after the wedding. "Now that Lenalee is married, we can't use the line that always wakes him up. Now I need a new one. Hmm. "Lenalee is going to have a baby?" "Lenalee is moving far away?" I should put a list together and try them out."_

_

* * *

_**NUMBER FIVE**

Kanda props up the wall. (The Glare of Death)

_The ball has started and Kanda is leaning against the wall, holding a bowl of noodles. Around him is a one-to-two foot radius of empty floor space, the guests giving him a wide berth. Men have walked up to him to start a conversation and quickly move on after looking in his eyes. One woman, who gets up the courage to ask him to dance, faints after reading the empty space. No one wants to mess with Kanda's look._

_

* * *

_**NUMBER SIX**

The Glare of Death Part II

_After the fireworks, the ball returns to some kind of normalcy. Kanda is finishing a bowl of noodles when Lavi enters the empty space around him and approaches._

_"No one's going to talk to you if you look like that, Yu. They're even scared to come near you."_

_"And yet here you are," says Kanda._

_"I came to tell you to lighten up," Lavi smiles as he places a headband with pink bunny ears on Kanda's head. "There, I knew it would look good on you."_

_"Mugen Activate!"_

_He turns on Lavi, who runs outside laughing. Kanda follows close behind, waving his sword. They continue to run around the gardens, Kanda too busy to notice that the bunny ears are still on his head._

_

* * *

_**NUMBER SEVEN**

The Meeting with the Boss (aka Panda Face)

_The next morning, after the ball, Lavi and Krory return to their headquarters, where the Boss meets them, Bookman._

_"So, Lavi," he begins. "How did it go? Did you get Cinderella to the ball where she could meet her true love?"_

_"Well," says Lavi. "Something like that."_

_"Except it was a guy," puts in Krory._

_"What?" exclaims Bookman._

_"The address you gave me here. It was a young man, Allen. No girl," explains Lavi, holding out the order, which Bookman takes. Suddenly, Lavi is lying on the ground with a lump on his head and Bookman sitting on top of him._

_"You idiot!" he yells. "You got the addresses mixed up! Cinderella lives in the kingdom in the opposite direction!"_

_"Well, anyone can make a mistake," smiles Lavi. "Now get off of me!"_

_"For the most part, it did work out, sir," adds Krory. "Allen found his true love in Lenalee."_

_"I'll look in on them," says Bookman. "We'll also have to fix the Cinderella mess you made, Lavi."_

_"I'll start after a good sleep," Lavi yawns._

_"Oh, no, not for you," says Bookman, grabbing Lavi's ear and dragging him off. "Come Krory. You can tell me what happened."_

_"Let go of my ear, Panda Face," yelps Lavi. "Ow!"_

_A new bump grows and joins the other one on his head._

**OMAKE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading, everyone!

Please review!


End file.
